Kuulolla
by Weruca
Summary: Viime yö oli jotain, mistä vaiettaisiin ikuisuus. Bellatrix/James, One-Shot.


**KUULOLLA**  
_Julkaistu ensimmäisen kerran FinFanFunissa vuonna 2008_

**Kirjoittanut: **Weruca**  
Beta:** Wulf**  
Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKR.  
**Ikäraja: **K**  
Paritus:** Bellatrix Lestrange/James Potter**  
A/N:** Itsenäinen jatko-osa ficilleni Intohimon aave.

* * *

**KUULOLLA**  
_  
"Man is the only animal whose desires increase as they are fed;  
the only animal that is never satisfied."_  
- Henry George

Hän heräsi kuullessaan suden ulvovan jossain kaukana. Täydenkuun valo suodattui sisään likaisesta ikkunasta. Valo, jonka olisi kuulunut olla kirkasta ja hopeista, oli kellertävää ja ummehtunutta. Aivan kuin edes kuu ei olisi voinut säilyä puhtaana tässä sodan runtelemassa maailmassa. Kirotun sodan, jonka olisi kuulunut pelastaa heidän maailmansa, mutta joka tuhoaisi heidät kaikki.

Susi ulvoi jossain uudelleen. Bellatrix nousi varoen ylös sängyltä, jossa oli vain muutamaa tuntia aikaisemmin maannut henkeään haukkoen. Liikkuessaan äänettömästi ikkunan eteen hän vältti katsomasta takaisin sängylle, jolta oli noussut, aivan kuin sinne olisi kirjoitettu hänen viimeinen tuomionsa.

Petturi.

Hän laski varoen kämmensensä vasten syysyön viilentämää ikkunalasia. Susi ulvoi jälleen ja hän nosti ikkunan auki. Sen puisen kehikon maali oli halkeillut ja kulunut melkein täysin pois. Karmi tuntui karhealta ja pisteliäältä, täysi vastakohta ikkunan sileälle lasille.

Ikkunasta tulvi sisälle ensimmäisten pakkasöiden tuoksu. Viileä ilmavirta sai alastoman vartalon värisemään, mutta Bellatrix ei voinut kääntää katsettaan pois nummilta. Suden ääni kuului nyt voimakkaampana, lähempää. Hän repi katseensa pois ja haki silmillään huoneesta kaapuaan. Hänen oli lähdettävä.

Hän kuuli kuinka mies liikahti sängyllä. Hän oli toivonut, että mies ei heräisi ennen kuin hän olisi jo poissa. Kun Bellatrix pakotti katseensa sängylle, siihen vastasivat terävät, pähkinänruskeat silmät. Niissä paloi tuli, joka ei ollut niissä aikaisemmin. Aivan kuin hän olisi herättänyt jotain, sisäisen pedon.

Viime yö oli jotain, mistä vaiettaisiin ikuisuus. Tukahdetut huokaukset, kivun ja nautinnon sekaiset huudot, repeytyvän kankaan äänet, kaikki jäisivät näiden seinien sisälle. Ehkä ne kummittelisivat ikuisesti huoneen nurkissa, vainoten yksinäisiä. Ehkä ne kuolisivat välittömästi heidän lähtönsä jälkeen ja ehkä sitten, kun kaikki painuisi historiaan, niitä ei koskaan ollutkaan. Ei olisi petosta, ei tunnetta, olisi vain turruttava sota ja kylmenevät taistelukentät.

Mies nousi sanaakaan sanomatta ylös. Hänen askeltensa ääni oli kuin jostain kaukaisesta unesta. Miehen iho kuulsi kuun valossa ja tämän kesyttömät hiukset liikehtivät kevyen ilmavirran mukana. Bellatrix ei halunnut sanoa mitään, ei ollut mitään sanottavaa, ja hän toivoi, että myös mies ymmärtäisi olla hiljaa.

Hänen toiveensa toteutui, sillä puhumisen sijasta mies katseli häntä. Hän tunsi nälkäisen katseen seuraavan lantion kaarta, hän tunsi sen polttavan kohoilevaa rintaa, jonka alabasterin väristä pintaa tummat kiharat nuolivat kuin mustat liekit. Bellatrix tiesi miehen silmien seuraavan kuinka pitkät hiukset liikkuivat heikossa tuulessa pitkin hänen selkäänsä, samoja reittejä, joita miehen kädet olivat vaeltaneet aikaisemmin.

Hän kohotti katseensa miehen silmiin. Niissä oli kyltymätön kaipuu, jotain minkä Bellatrix tunnisti katsoessaan peiliin, mutta jonka ei olisi kuulunut olla siellä. Silti tyhjyydessä ainoa tuli oli intohimon vaativa polte. Susi ulvoi jälleen.

"Fenrir on metsällä," Bellatrix sanoi kylmästi ja kiinnitti katseensa takaisin ikkunan ulkopuolella oleviin nummiin, joille kohosi hitaasti usvaa. "Sinun on mentävä poikasi luo tai huomaat pian, että sinulla ei koskaan poikaa ollutkaan," hän lopetti. Mies ei vastannut mitenkään, tyytyen vain nyökkäämään. Irrottamatta katsettaan ikkunasta Bellatrix kuunteli, kuinka mies pukeutui ja lähti. Oven narahdus oli kuin kuolevan ihmisen viimeinen pyyntö, mutta kun ovi sulkeutui ei ollut mitään muuta kuin hiljaisuus.

Hän tiesi hyvin mitä tulisi tapahtumaan. Fenrir saapuisi Pottereille, etsisi määrätyn uhrinsa. Susi haistaisi uhrista naisen, mutta ei uskollista aviovaimoa. Potter löyhkäisi häneltä ja Fenrir tunnistaisi tuoksun. Fenrir ymmärtäisi. Pian kaikki tietäisivät ja tuomio pantaisiin täytäntöön.

Petturi.


End file.
